Zento, The Journey Ahead
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: Lee, A young boy from Hong Kong and his friend "Terrier" set out to Japan for a pilgrimage to his mother's grave, meeting goofy natives and beautiful women.
1. Pilgrimage To a Foreign Land

Zento  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
  
  
Yuudou  
  
Pilgrimage to a Foreign Land  
  
A young boy stirred in his sleep as his small boat stopped rocking to and fro and ceased moving forward. He licked his lips softly and rolled over onto his side, the Eastern direction where the sun was shining brightly onto his eyes. He groaned loudly and flung his arm over his eyes. A chilling morning wind blew across the beach he had landed on and wrapped him in a frigid blanket of draftiness. He shivered and sat up; opening his eyes and setting them upon the ocean he had crossed. He smiled to himself as he thought about his feat and picked up the thin wool blanket wrapped round his ankles and covered his body with it tightly. Another small wind blew from behind him and pushed his deep cobalt hair forward, toward his home, Hong Kong.  
  
He looked around his small home for the past twenty days and picked up a sack he had brought with him and opened it up, checking his inventory. He currently owned a diminutive portion of long-grain rice, a pair of fancy chopsticks, a set of robes for special occasions, a scroll-poem from his father, several types of flowers from his two sisters, a bandana with his family's name on it from his older brother, and a finely crafted sword that would stay at his side through most of his journey. The young boy stood from his place in the boat and stepped out of the boat and picked up his sword and attaching it to his everyday robes, then reaching into the boat and drawing out a pair of comfortable sandals and slipping them onto his feet. He reached back into the boat and took out his belongings and tied the sack back together, then throwing it over his shoulder, holding onto a thick strip of small rope that was tied to the inside of the bag. The young man took a deep breath and moved his finely tanned legs among the sand toward the line of beautiful tropical trees, which lined the edge of the beach.  
  
As he entered the tropical forest, his silver eyes darted all around at the slightest sound or stirring of any creature or branch. He smiled proudly to himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of the native fruits and recalled the scent of his mother as he grabbed a tasty-looking fruit from the ground, after promptly knocking it from its birthplace with a small rock. He breathed in the sweet scent of the fruit before placing it in his sack, and knocking more of the same fruit down from the trees. He placed those, too, in his sack and continued his journey.  
  
After about an hour and a half of walking, he happened upon a group of ladies whose heads were covered in straw peaked hats. He smiled upon his good fortune and walked over to them, recalling his Japanese speech. "Excuse me, ladies." His voice caught their ears and attention, causing them to stand and look at him. He blushed softly, as he was not used to having so many people look at him at once, and at their youthful age. He cleared his throat and spoke to them again. "My name is Lee Jianliang, I have crossed the sea t-to come to your country, and I am in need of assistance."  
  
The young ladies giggled at his hesitant voice and name. One particular lady with sky blue robes fitted with a light pink belt and trimmings walked over to him, taking off her hat and revealing a head of deep brown hair. She smiled kindly at him and bowed in greeting. "I will be more than happy to help you Lee-san. My name is Takarai Shigeko." She turned back to the other girls with a stern look on her face. "You five continue working and show some respect to Lee-san. He has traveled far and having you disrespect his family name like that is not going to make him feel much better." The other girls replied with a simple "Yes" and continued their work.  
  
Lee smiled gently at the girl's kind words and his eyes curiously sunk to her feet. He was both slightly appalled and entranced by curiosity by their size. Takarai couldn't be too much older than he, and already her feet were almost as large as his. She had obviously not had her arch broken like his sisters' arches had been. He saw large feet as a sign of strength, because girls with bound lilies could not run, and hardly walk, while this lady beside him stood fine and walked beautifully without hobbling unattractively.  
  
"Hey." She said to him, snapping him out of his thought. "Is there something wrong with my feet? You keep staring at them."  
  
Lee shook his head and smiled at her. "Not a thing, I just find them interesting."  
  
Takarai giggled. "You really did come from another part of the world, didn't you? Anyway, what did you need help with?"  
  
Lee thought for a moment and politely asked her. "That's right. I wanted to know what the nearest city was."  
  
Takarai blinked at him a moment, then smiled. "The nearest town is Himeji. Just walk east until you reach a marketplace, you can't miss it."  
  
At hearing this, a wide grin spread upon Lee's face as he bowed appreciatively. "Thank you very much. This information is exceedingly valuable to my quest."  
  
As he walked away, Takarai called after him. "Hey!" Lee turned around and looked at the young woman. "What are you doing here, anyhow?"  
  
He smiled. "Family business." He said simply, before walking in the Eastern direction.  
  
About Midday, he had still not reached the city, and decided to sit down for a bit of food that he had collected along the way. Lee sat down on a nice patch of jungle grass and set his sack on the ground, untying it and picking up the first fruit he had found on this island country. He raised it to his lips and breathed in its scent once more, entranced by it's delicious aroma.  
  
Just as he was about to take a bite from the fruit's smooth surface, a high, semi-nasally voice came from the trees around him. "Hey! You shouldn't eat that fruit without boiling it, first!"  
  
Lee looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a small animal's head poking out from behind a tree. Lee gave a small yelp and dropped the fruit, then sighed heavily as he noticed its large ears. "Deribari- chan…What have I told you about following me? I told you to stay home with the family."  
  
The small, strange animal walked out from behind the tree and jumped into the air, spreading his large ears and gliding over to Lee. "I know, but Shaochung has got Tareru to guard." Deribari landed and picked up a few berries that Lee had picked up, plopping them into his mouth. "Besides, you need someone to look out for you. Who knows what kind of people live in this strange place?"  
  
Lee sighed and sat back, smiling at the one horned animal in front of him. "Well, I can't exactly send you home. Not that far out to sea."  
  
Deribari laughed and raised one of his stubby, cream-colored legs into the air and kicked violently at the air. "This is great! I get to stay! Do you know how tired a monster's legs can get after all that hiding?"  
  
Lee Smiled and pet his smooth head. "No, but I have a good idea." He picked up some of the berries he had found and put them into his dry mouth, savoring their sweet flavor.  
  
"You know, Lee." Deribari said, chewing the head of a mushroom delicately. "I don't see why you feel you have to call me 'Deribari'. It makes me feel… I don't know… weird."  
  
Lee blinked at his partner. "Well, then what should I call you?"  
  
"How about by my real name?" Deribari said with his chest sticking out.  
  
"You want me to call you 'Terrier'? But… That sounds so… strange to my tongue…" Lee said simply, examining a berry carefully.  
  
Terrier giggled, "Well it sounds even stranger to hear you say it, but please call me 'Terrier' nonetheless."  
  
Lee smiled and tossed the squishy berry over his shoulder. "Alright, 'Te-ri- ah'." Lee laughed loudly at his own pronunciation and was then joined by Terrier.  
  
Terrier stopped laughing, his left ear twitching slightly. Lee gave him a curious look and adjusted his sandal a bit. "What's the matter?"  
  
Terrier's head turned to his left. "I hear people. Lots of them…" He started walking in this direction, almost blindly for a moment, before stopped by Lee, who had his hand on his head.  
  
"Terrier, where are you going?" Lee said with deep concern. Terrier simply smiled at him.  
  
"It smells like a city." He said happily. Lee smiled wide and packed his things quickly and then standing, chuckling softly to himself as Terrier climbed onto his head of soft blue hair.  
  
Lee stuck his arm out and pointed toward the direction the Terrier was walking. "It has to be the town of Himeji." He picked up his sword and placed it at his side once more, beginning to walk as soon as he finished. "Our trip across the ocean has paid off. Let us just hope that the royal family of Himeji will see to our needs."  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter one is done! I know things seem to be going fast, and with the way I have things planned out, they're not going to get any slower. I really like the way this story is coming out, and I hope you do as well. Yes, this is based around Tamers, and we've only seen Lee so far, but trust me, Takato and the others will show up soon enough.  
  
Ho na na!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Those people who do would not spend their time reading MY crappy fanfiction, especially if they needed ideas. We clear on this? Good. 


	2. Himeji

Zento  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Those people who do would not spend their time reading MY crappy fanfiction, especially if they needed ideas. We clear on this? Good.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Himeji  
  
A young boy with a head of bushy light brown hair stole away into the back of a shop in the busy marketplace of the city of Himeji. A soft cooing noise, like that of a pigeon, followed him, with heavy footsteps following the cooing. The brunette gasped softly and turned around to come face-to-face with a large red lizard slightly smaller than he at full height. He smiled at the lizard and chuckled as he pat his large, flat snout.  
  
"Guil..." he sighed softly. "I told you, you can't follow me back here."  
  
The lizard leaned into the young boy and nuzzled his stomach with his snout, speaking in a slightly stuffy, and high-pitched voice. "But I want to stay with Takato. I don't like to be alone..."  
  
The one addressed as "Takato" rolled his large brown eyes and fixed his day kimono, retying the belt across his waist. He stood up and looked at the creature, who was giving him a pitiful stare with his gargantuan golden eyes, and tapped him softly between the eyes. Takato chuckled, placing a hand behind him as he entered the back of the bread shop, looking around cautiously.  
  
He inhaled deeply the scent of the fresh bread the owners of the shop were preparing in another room as his hand strayed to several tasty-looking nikuman and placed them in the pockets of his kimono. He had begun to stuff other varieties of bread items into his kimono, just as he had done several days a week. Taking bread from this shop had become an ugly habit of his, because, after all, he still had that lizard outside waiting for him to bring food for him. He stuffed a roll into his mouth and, as quietly as his sandals would allow, made his way back toward the door.  
  
"Matsuda Takato!" a shrill, adult female voice cried from behind him, causing him to stiffen.  
  
He swallowed the little bit of bread that nestled in his mouth and turned around to face the bread tyrant. "Oh! Mother! Good morning!" he said cheerfully, as if nothing had ever occurred in this room. She strode over to him and took the roll from his mouth.  
  
"Takato, look. You don't need to steal from our own shop. We'll make you whatever you want, you just need to let us know in advance." She said sternly, practically glaring needles into her son's eyes, at least, he thought so.  
  
Takato nodded. "I know, mother. It's just that... I'm hungry now, and a couple of friends of mine don't have any money of their own." He looked to the floor and scuffed his foot against the ground as he spoke, knowing that his mother would soon give in. Just for a bit of show, he sniffled a little bit.  
  
Takato grinned to himself as he heard his mother sigh. "Alright, Takato. You need to have your friends pay for their own bread at one point or another. We're not a charity."  
  
Takato looked up and smiled with a nod. "Yes, mother, I know. I'll be sure to tell them that once they get out of training today." He did an about-face and brushed past the sheet in the doorway.  
  
As he reached the outside world again, Guil greeted him with a friendly nuzzle in the stomach, obviously searching for the sweet pork buns he had stuffed in his kimono. Takato laughed happily and took one out, placing it on his snout. The nikuman teetered and fell off Guil's snout, being caught just moments before hitting the dirt by his large claws. The nikuman was quickly devoured, followed by a few other treats that Takato had managed to sneak out. Takato crouched down and quietly munched on his own Nikuman, watching Guil eat.  
  
Guil lifted his head inquisitively, sniffing the air softly. Takato tilted his head and looked at him. "What's wrong, boy?" he asked his friend.  
  
Guil's large pupils changed to thin slits, thinner than a cat's in the brightest sun. He gave a deep growl as he stamped off from the direction the two had come from, crouching down low as he rounded the corner of the shop.  
  
Takato ran behind him, and then stopped beside the creature, looking down at him in slight annoyance. "Guil! What is the matter with you!?" the lizard would not speak to him, but instead kept his eyes focused on a moving figure in the crowd who was looking around his surroundings. Takato followed Guil's line of eyesight and too found the figure with a peculiar animal on his head.  
  
"Hmm... he looks lost" Takato whispered to Guil, "Maybe we should try to help him- Guil?" Takato had looked down at where his partner was supposed to be, but found him running toward the boy with the dog/rabbit on his head. "Guil! Stop!!!"  
  
Lee sighed as he walked through the town, looking for back streets into which the palace of the city might be easily accessed. He hadn't really liked the unwanted attention that Terrier was bringing him as he walked along, listening to complex words he hardly understood, along with the clip-clop of the sandals of the pedestrians.  
  
A loud growl followed by a yell drew his attention to his left just in time to get a glimpse of a monster just barely shorter than he as he plowed into him. As Lee fell, he heard screams of women and gasps of men as they backed away from the squabble in the middle of the circle they had made.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur of red, black, orange, green, and cream just in his face. The thing that had plowed into him took Terrier by the ear and shook him violently like a starving dog. Terrier yelled, screamed, scratched, and kicked, and finally made it out of Guil's jaws with a hot blast of energy from his mouth.  
  
Lee licked his lips nervously and stood, swallowing hard and unsheathed his sword, his silver eyes fixed on Guil. Because his attention was focused on Terrier, Guil hadn't noticed Lee raising the shiny blade above his head. Lee closed his eyes tightly and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"NO! STOP! WAIT!!!" Cried a youthful voice as a boy about Lee's age broke through the crowd, drawing the attention of everyone around the circle and within it, Guil included. Takato stood, catching his breath and looking at Lee and Guil in terror. "Please... Don't hurt... Guil..."  
  
Lee looked to the now calmer Guil as he walked to Takato and sniffed him. He sheathed his sword and picked up Terrier, holding him tightly and looking at Takato with an indignant glare. "Is this thing yours?" He said, nodding at Guil, who had found his way into a pocket with bread.  
  
Takato nodded shyly and pet Guil softly. "Y-yes... he is... he's my monster... and I'm sorry for what he did to you, but... I've just had him for about a month... and... well... I haven't really learned all there is to know about him yet..."  
  
Lee looked down at Terrier with kind, sympathetic eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
The little monster smiled and held up his injured ear, which was bleeding slowly. "As long as I get this taken care of, I'll be just fine." He giggled and went to work on cleaning the wound manually.  
  
Lee sighed and looked at Takato sympathetically. "Sorry I tried to kill it."  
  
Takato chuckled. "It's alright. I mean, you really had no idea what Guil here was trying to do. For all you know, he could have tried to rip out your insides! Gut you like an eel!"  
  
Lee chuckled nervously. "Yeah, precisely." He smiled at Takato and bowed. "My name is Lee Jianliang. I've come over from Hong Kong."  
  
Takato looked genuinely impressed. "Hong Kong, huh? You've come quite a long way then. My name is Matsuda Takato. It's an honor to meet a foreigner." He said with a deep bow.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Lee's face turned grave as he remembered the items in his sack. "I have a favor to ask of you as a native of this city."  
  
Takato looked at him curiously and nodded. "What is it that you need? I'll help with anything."  
  
Lee gave a little smile. "Alright then. Thank you, Takato. I need to go to the palace, and I am not exactly sure on how to reach it."  
  
Takato stiffened. "The... Palace? I suppose I could take you there, but that's probably all that I will be able to do. Getting in is a whole different story."  
  
Lee sighed softly. "I have to talk to the ruler here. I'm here on a pilgrimage, and I need to discuss the details with them."  
  
Takato nodded and put his hand on Guil's head, leading him in the direction of the palace. "I see. Well, follow me and I'll take you there."  
  
Lee smiled. "Thank you very much, Takato." Lee held Terrier close to him and walked beside Takato, who had a hungry Guil searching through his pockets. He looked to the sky, smiling and thinking to himself. `Maybe this pilgrimage won't be so boring after all.'  
  
A/N: Part Two! Part Two! I know what you're thinking. "Hey! They don't live in Himeji! They live in West Shinjuku district in Tokyo!" Well, I know that. But Himeji is one of the most southern cities on Honshu and Tokyo is like, right in the middle of the frikkin island. Deal with it. If you're confused on Lee's little pilgrimage, I'm going to explain it in the next chapter, so just wait a while, okay? Okay. I hope you found this chapter to be more exciting than the last. I know I did.  
  
Please Review!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!! 


	3. Evening In Japan

Zento  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Those people who do would not spend their time reading MY crappy fanfiction, especially if they needed ideas. We clear on this? Good.  
  
Please Review!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Evening in Japan  
  
Takato took Lee through backstreets and dirty alleyways, half running behind Guil to keep anyone behind them from seeing the monster. Lee watched Takato curiously, wondering what he was so worried about. As he kept his pace easily behind Takato, Takato himself started to become slightly winded. He stopped his jogging and held his hands on his knees, his back bent forward as he panted heavily, Guil looked at him with amusement.  
  
The Brown-eyed boy looked up at Lee. "Hey… what do… you say…we… stop… here for…a bit?"  
  
Lee smiled and sat down on his knees, allowing Terrier to hop off his shoulders. "It's fine with me." Takato looked very pleased and flopped down on the ground, leaning up against one of the shops they were between. Lee examined him carefully, thinking to himself. 'Hmm… People here in Japan are a lot more unfit than they are at home…Mama never got tired out this easily…'  
  
"Um… Jianliang?" Takato said, looking at him.  
  
Lee shook his head, breaking his strings of thought. "Hmm? Excuse me, what were you saying?"  
  
Takato chuckled for a moment, and then repeated his question. "I asked 'what are you doing over here in Japan?'"  
  
Lee thought for a moment and stood. "I'm going to tell the Lord of this city. You can come along, if you like."  
  
Confused with curiosity, Takato nodded and stood again, picking up a ragged blanket and throwing it over Guil.  
  
Lee cocked his head to the side at this action and picked Terrier back up. "Why do you hide him?" he asked.  
  
Takato looked back at him, adjusting the belt on his robes. "Well, so no one sees him, of course…" He chuckled and pet the lizard under the blanket. "If swords aren't allowed in public, how do you think the authorities would react to a fire-breathing lizard roaming the streets?"  
  
Lee chuckled as well and followed Takato as they walked. "Well, if that thing is covered, how come I'm not, Lee?" Terrier asked.  
  
Lee thought for a moment and set Terrier on the ground, putting his headband around his neck. "There, now we can just say you're an exotic animal, which you kind of are, but I don't think they'll notice you anyhow."  
  
Takato took a look at the sky and motioned for the two of them to move quicker. Lee looked at him curiously but followed nonetheless, Terrier right behind. The two of them looked at the sky and shivered as the cold of night fell upon them as the sun set.  
  
"Hey, Takato!" Lee said, picking up Terrier. "What's the matter? Why are we going faster?"  
  
Takato looked back at him quickly and stopped running. "We've got to get to the palace before it gets too late."  
  
Lee blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you know? At night, a fierce warrior called 'The Moon Fighter' appears and kills anyone he sees fit. They say he's a master of the martial arts, and he's only a teenager." Takato explained to the foreigner. "Though I've never seen him myself, story has it that he's almost like a male Kitsune Spirit. I'm sure he's an excellent fighter. He wouldn't stand a chance against Guil here, though."  
  
Guil looked back and laughed. "Nope, I'm the strongest there is!" The four of them had a good laugh before continuing on to the palace.  
  
While ducking behind a few houses, Lee watched the stars above as they shone brighter. He quickly saw a figure that was too animal to be human; yet too human to be animal, jump from the roof he was under to the one on the other side. He was almost sure this was the alleged "Moon Fighter" from Takato's story. He swallowed hard and urged Takato and Guil to continue.  
  
While hiding between pair of closed shops, the four of them heard the presence of the Moon Fighter loud and clear as he caught a poor rice farmer bringing back food from the market.  
  
The sound of shoes meeting the dirt ground was heard and the old man yelping and dropping his goods.  
  
Panicked, the farmer got on his knees. "Pl-please, brave ronin… I… I do not wish you any harm… I only wish to feed my family!"  
  
Another sound was heard, the drawing of a sword and the crumpling of a body, followed immediately by an agonized scream. The old man had been struck, but not by sword, but by another body. Lee quickly looked out to try and get a look at the partners in crime, but found only the back of the Moon Fighter and the broken farmer on the ground. The Moon Fighter wore a deep yellow Kimono with white trimmings. His reddish orange hair was tied back in the traditional knot that the older men of the city wore their hair in. His pants were baggy, and a brilliant shade of white, while his street shoes were the same color as his Kimono. Over his face, he wore what looked like a regular headband from the back, but from the front had a thin piece of yellow silk, which covered his face from anyone in front of him.  
  
The fighter said nothing, but raised his katana high above his head, and just as Lee pulled his head in, swung his sword down and in one motion, brought the farmer from Tortured screaming, to silence. The fighter knew he was dead, but felt he had to make the job seem more intense. He raised his sword again and slashed down at the corpse several times before cleaning the blade off with a clean, dry spot on the farmer's kimono and sheathing the sword once more. He turned and was gone in an instant, at least as far as Lee was concerned. The teen leaned against the building and took a few deep breaths, his whole body shaking with fear. As the stench of blood entered his nostrils, Takato motioned for them to continue to the castle.  
  
Though it was still early in the evening, the overhead sky was dark as the group finally approached the castle. It was an enormous building, as Lee had seen in paintings his mother had shown him, but ten times as breathtaking. The building was painted in strong, but modest colors of red, black, and gold. The stairway alone seemed as if it had no end, and on each side was a statue of a noble dog which somewhat resembled a fierce lion.  
  
The group inspected the front of the stairs before making another move. There were two guards in front of each statue. The guards were the ages of Takato and Lee from first look. They were coated in gaudy armor and carried katana at their sides.  
  
"Royal Guards." Takato whispered loudly to Lee. "We've got to hide Guil."  
  
Guil whimpered softly and nuzzled Takato. "But I want to stay with you."  
  
Takato shoved the lizard aside and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. You've got to stay here for a bit, we'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
Lee smiled at them and put Terrier on the ground next to him, nodding for him, Terrier, and Takato to continue forward. They took a deep breath and walked toward the guards.  
  
The teenagers at the gate stood straight and fixed their gaze on the approaching pair. As they reached them, they drew their swords and held them in front of the passage to the palace. The taller one looked at Takato and Lee from the dark, taking a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"None may enter the palace. Their majesties wish to see no one during the night." He said simply.  
  
Takato looked at them both for a moment and laughed. "Oh, Gods! Hirokazu! Kenta! I can't believe it!!" he said excitedly.  
  
The shorter one nodded. "Yeah, we've been put out here for guard duty and we intend to carry out every last second."  
  
Takato chuckled and stepped back. "Well since you know me, and I would NEVER do anything to hurt the Royal Family, I suppose you don't mind sneaking us through?"  
  
Hirokazu brandished his sword before him, holding it toward Lee. "Not a chance! Not with a complete stranger with you!"  
  
Lee swallowed hard and looked at them gravely. "Forgive me, but I am a foreigner in your land, and my father wanted me to speak with the Lord of the first city of my journey and be granted permission to continue on my pilgrimage."  
  
Hirokazu looked at him for a moment, then moved his sword aside. "Here on family business then? You may pass."  
  
Kenta followed suit and allowed the trio to pass, looking at them silently as they passed. As they ascended the stairs, Kenta leaned in toward Hirokazu. "You think Takato has much to do with that guy?"  
  
The other teen shrugged and sheathed his sword. "I have no idea, but he's on a pilgrimage, so he won't be hanging out with him for long." Kenta nodded.  
  
As Takato, Terrier, and Lee reached the top of the stairs, an older pair of guards stood before the large elegant doors of the palace. Lee stopped before them and bowed deeply. The guards placed their hands on their swords.  
  
"What business do you have with the Lord?" said the gruff voice of the guard to the left.  
  
Lee looked at them with his silver eyes pleading. "Please…" he said to the guards. "I need to see the lord of this city before I can continue my quest."  
  
The younger one of the two guards took his hand off his sword. "What quest are you on?"  
  
"I am here on a quest for my family with my pet, Terrier." He replied, looking down at Terrier.  
  
The Left guard nodded at Takato. "Then who is this?"  
  
"This is Matsuda Takato. He was my escort tonight. I ask permission for him to come as well."  
  
The guards sighed softly and pushed the doors open, allowing them to enter. They bowed in thanks and walked in, the two protectors close behind. Lee's mind was swimming with the beautiful decorations of the palace, from the beautiful smooth floors, to the high elaborate ceilings. Even the Pillars caught his attention.  
  
"Hey, boy." The elder guard said, pointing to a doorway. "This is the way, if you don't want to get lost."  
  
Lee chuckled softly and followed the guards and Takato into a larger room decorated with fine fabrics and other precious commodities. These items looked stunning, every increment in the walls catching his eye. While he looked around feverishly, a giggle was heard at the front of the room. Lee looked toward the sound and blushed softly as he saw a beautiful woman sitting on a pillow at the top of a small set of stairs. Her long brownish orange hair was tied tightly back into a formal bun, and her face done in beautiful, yet modest makeup. Her Kimonos were long and elegant, flowing about her legs in all directions, not showing a trace of the pillow beneath her. The robes she wore seemed to tell a story with the pictures of cranes and beautiful women depicted upon them.  
  
The woman there smiled at him and lifted one of the heavy arms of her Kimono and waved it across the floor before her throne, instructing them to sit. Both Lee and Takato hurried closer to the ground where they had been told to sit and sat down on their knees on two smooth, soft pillows, Terrier sitting beside Lee like an obscure dog. The two boys bowed their heads to the floor for a moment before rising to their full sitting height.  
  
Lee drew a slow breath and released it, feeling relaxed. "Dear Lady of Himeji, I have come a long way, and I wish to speak to your husband, or even possibly your father. I must speak with the Lord of this castle."  
  
The lady brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled again. "You silly boy. You can't see that I am the mistress of this castle and the town surrounding?" Her light violet eyes shone brightly as she spoke.  
  
Lee nearly stumbled backward from surprise. "You're the Lord here!? How can this be? I have always been told that men are the true rulers of any country or city!"  
  
The lady gave him an indignant stare, but sighed softly and let it roll off her back. "Dear traveler. I understand your confusion, but my husband died quite a while ago, when our daughter was very young, thus leaving me the throne and me having the heart to not find a replacement for him. He was a fine ruler and I am positive he has come back as a respected creature, or even possibly royalty in another city."  
  
Lee swallowed and regained his posture, sitting up straight and tall. "F- Forgive me, Mistress of Himeji. I knew not of your tragic tale."  
  
She smiled at him once more. "All is well. You come from a different land, and you had no idea that women could take power." She stopped her speech and smiled even brighter, looking to her right. "My daughter has just arrived from her evening walk."  
  
Within seconds of her saying, a lovely young lady stepped into the chamber from the direction in which her mother had looked. She wore a long dress kimono like her mother. The colors of her kimono were white with gold trimmings. The pictures on her kimono were elegant fox spirits and women they had disguised themselves as. Her fiery hair was tied back in a similar knot as her mother's, but smaller due to her lack of hair length. She too had deep violet eyes that shimmered in the light of the flames of the chamber. The skirt of her gold Kimono shuffled with each step she took and spread out around her as she sat down on her own pillow.  
  
Lee noticed as the various guards as well as Takato bow their heads to the floor at the entrance of the young lady, saying, "Good Evening Makino Hime." As to not seem disrespectful, he too bowed his head.  
  
The young lady bowed politely and looked ahead like a porcelain doll as her mother spoke. "Now, young traveler, tell us your tale for being in our country. I love stories."  
  
Lee nodded and sat himself in a more comfortable position. "Yes Lady Makino." He sighed softly, recalling all he remembered. "When my father was very young, he and his father came to Japan on a trading mission. Being the curious fellow he was, my father came along to simply learn new information. Upon landing in this land, my father met a beautiful young lady and fell deeply in love with her, as she did with him. My father made frequent trips from Hong Kong to your lovely city to meet this young lady as often as possible. My grandfather had not gone without notice of this and asked her father for a marriage. The two were wed as soon as possible. Upon the wedding, my mother and father sailed home to Hong Kong where they raised a family of four, myself included. Shortly after my baby sister Shaochung was born, my mother became extremely ill and died. She was shipped back here with my father and her body was burned and her ashes scattered near the city of Tokyo." He finished his tale with a saddened bow of the head. He looked back up at the ladies, who too looked saddened for Lee's sake. He sighed softly.  
  
"My brother came to Japan when he was just younger than I and made a pilgrimage to my mother's grave. He came a different route, though. Now it is my turn, and it is customary in my family to ask permission to continue into a land when we land. In order to continue, we must be granted permission from the lord, or lady in your case, of the first city of our journey. Your city is my gateway of choice and I have come asking permission to enter your country of Japan."  
  
Lady Makino smiled at him and stood, walking slowly to the boy. She sat before him on her knees and kissed his forehead gently. "You have my permission to enter Japan and continue your pilgrimage to your mother's grave. You two seem weary, perhaps you would like to spend the night in our home?"  
  
The faces of the two of them lit up, and lee spoke excitedly. "I-if it is not too much trouble, of course."  
  
She giggled and pet Terrier. "No trouble at all." She lowered her eyes to the strange animal. "My, he certainly is unique. He must have cost you a fortune."  
  
Lee thought for a moment and nodded, unsure of how to tell her that he had no idea how he obtained this strange animal. "Of course… there aren't too many of that breed in the world." He felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to see whom they belonged to. His eyes landed on Makino Hime, whose violet eyes burned holes into his heart. He blushed softly and smiled at the young woman. She gave him a smile, which seemed almost like a sneer, or a malicious grin. He swallowed hard and turned his attention to Lady Makino as she began speaking again.  
  
She rose to her feet and folded her hands at her stomach so that her two sleeves met. She turned to a blonde guard who looked like he had been put under entirely too much stress. "Yamaki." She said to him, bringing him to attention.  
  
He spoke in a deep voice, bowing slightly to show he had heard her. "Yes, m'lady."  
  
She smiled at him politely and waved her hand toward the teens beside her. "Please show these young men to extra rooms if you would be so kind."  
  
He nodded. "Of course, ma'am." He started heading toward the door as Takato and Lee stood. As he opened the doors out of the chamber, he waited for them to pass and walked behind them, not taking his eye off Terrier for an instant.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ahh… Chapter three. I liked writing this one. This fic is a LOT easier to write than some of my other stuff, though I can't really put a finger on the reason why. Hmnh, oh well, I guess I'll just have to cope with it. As for the whole pilgrimage thing, it is a Japanese custom for men to make a journey to the graves of their families at least once in their life. Woo! Lee's story was fun to write! I mostly made it up as I went along, following the basic stuff. I hoped you all liked this chapter! Peace, love, and Cookies! Kawaii Kitty =^-~= 


	4. Makino Hime

Zento  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Those people who do would not spend their time reading MY crappy fanfiction, especially if they needed ideas. We clear on this? Good.  
  
Please Review!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Makino Hime  
  
The soldier known only to Takato, Lee, and Terrier as Yamaki showed them to an elegant room with a few comfortable looking beds on the floor. The room was painted with deep shades of red and trimmed with gold like the rest of the palace. There was a changing curtain at the back of the room next to a sliding door, which lead to a bathroom. Lee took in the scent and sighed happily, smelling the sweet scent of wild flowers and fruit fragrances.  
  
Yamaki addressed them, his eyes on the small monster still. "You may stay here for the night, and address the Lady as you leave the palace tomorrow. I am certain that you both have quite a trip ahead of you."  
  
The two smiled at him and bowed as he closed the door, then whooped excitedly and sat down on the beds on the floor. Takato stretched and lay back. "Man does this feel good! Warm room, comfy beds, and a nice hot bath! Royalty life is the best life!"  
  
Lee nodded and kicked off his sandals, lying back as well. "Yeah. I will admit that this is rather nice. I think I'm going to take a bath in a few minutes."  
  
Terrier leaned next to him and sniffed, then turned away with his paws over his nose. "Yeah, because you really, really need one." Lee shot an annoyed look at him. "Well, it's true! You stink."  
  
Lee chuckled and stood up, walking to the bathroom, untying his belt as he walked. "Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm going." He tossed the red silk belt behind him and slid the door open, walking inside. He parted his street kimono and tossed it on the floor behind him. He walked up to the large wooden bath and trailed his hand along it, marveling at the smoothness of the wood. He noticed a small piece of wood sticking out on the inside of the bath and pulled on it. The small wood piece dislodged a whole loose board, much to his confusion.  
  
Assuming he had broken a part of the tub, he quickly scrambled to put the board in place, but stopped as very warm water poured out of the hole where the board had been, catching him by surprise and burning his fingers slightly. He dropped the board in the tub and chuckled.  
  
"Well, that's one way of doing it, I suppose." He smiled softly and walked around the tub until he found a set of stairs that would allow him to enter the tub. He dropped his remaining articles of clothing and stepped into the filling tub, sitting down and sighing heavily as the water calmed his nerves. When the water reached his chest, he picked up the board and forced it back into the hole from whence it came, leaning back in the warmth and thinking to himself.  
  
He remembered the way his father looked at him the night before he left his home. He could not stop staring at him with those pitiful grayish eyes. When he would ask him what was the matter, he simply said, "Nothing, just keep your sword and your friends close by always."  
  
The moment played in his mind every night, every time he closed his silvery eyes. His little sister, Shaochung seemed to be the one who would miss him the most. As he left his home the next morning to begin his quest, he heard a small noise from behind him.  
  
He turned about to see the image of his baby sister hobbling along in a fast walk as the early morning sun hit her small body. Great pity overcame Lee as he watched his sister's pain as she attempted to run to him.  
  
"Jianliang! Jianliang! Don't leave us!" She cried over and over. He sniffled softly and set his sack down, walking to her and picking her up. The young child sniffled and sobbed into her brother's chest, gripping at his kimono. "I don't want you to go…"  
  
He rubbed the back of the young child and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Shaochung. I have to go… Mother wants me to visit her in Japan, I have to fulfill her every wish." He set the child down and knelt next to her. "You have to understand, this is tradition, and we don't want to break a tradition, especially if it's one that Mama's family practiced. Do you understand?"  
  
She sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with her robes. Lee smiled at her and picked her up, carrying her back to their home.  
  
Lee sniffled and wiped a tear away from his face, then looked at his hand as water dripped off the tips of his fingers. Upon setting his hand back in the water, he realized that the water had grown surprisingly cooler and he began to wonder just how long he had been in the tub. The sound of the opening and closing of the sliding door behind him startled him some, making him fully aware of where he was.  
  
Lee stretched and prepared to get out. "Sorry, Takato. I'll get out in just a second." What he heard next was not at all what he would have expected in the least.  
  
The sound behind him was a slight giggle.  
  
His whole body tensed up as he heard the noise, curious as to who was behind him, but not wanting to turn and find who was there. Curiosity got the better of the teen as his head slowly turned back as far as it would allow him. He gave a surprised yelp and involuntarily turned about in the tub, forcing himself against the wall farthest from the form that was now in front of him.  
  
"M-M-Makino Hime!!" his voice managed to squeak at her. She smiled at him gently and rose on of her bare arms to her bun, pulling out the sticks in her hair, letting her fire orange hair fall around her face. She stood before him, completely naked from head to toe. She walked to the tub and up the small flight of stairs and into the water, sitting where Lee had been not more than a minute before.  
  
Lee's face turned a deep shade of crimson as he struggled to keep his eyes off her, much less her chest. She giggled again and looked at him with her seductive violet eyes. "Is there something the matter, young traveler?"  
  
Lee looked at her young face, embarrassment quite apparent on his face, and most likely in the lower regions of his body. He quickly folded his legs and shook his head. "No… you just…startled me…"  
  
She smiled at him, speaking after a moment's silence. "Your story intrigued me. The way you told it made it seem like a faerie tale."  
  
He sat up as straight as he could make himself. "Um… er… thank you."  
  
To Lee's dismay, she lay back as he had, relaxing in the water and resting her arms along the rim of the tub in a very unladylike manner. He blushed even deeper as her full bosom came into his line of eyesight. "Your story had my mother practically breaking down into tears. It's kind of funny, really." She looked at him and noticed where his attention was focused, then laughed, clasping her hands on her breasts.  
  
"Does my chest charm you?" she asked him, edging closer to him. He swallowed hard and attempted to back up fruitlessly.  
  
His voice came in a series of high-pitched squeaks, contributing to his previous nervousness. "Um… I suppose you could say that…"  
  
She smiled and edged closer to him still, making Lee's face turn a new shade of red with each centimeter she took behind her. The traveler sat up as straight as his spine would allow and swallowed hard, now feeling beyond nervous.  
  
The princess looked at him sadly and sunk into the water, looking away in an ashamed manner. "Oh, I get it. You don't like me, do you…?"  
  
Lee looked at her in a concerned manner. "What!? What are you talking about!? I think you're beautiful!"  
  
She looked back up at him. "You may think that, but do you mean it? I mean… do you like men?"  
  
Lee gave a yelp and splashed a little in surprise. "WHAT!? What the hell gave you that idea!"  
  
"Well, I don't know. If you didn't like me, then maybe you liked men…"  
  
Lee sighed and looked down at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I do like you… It's just… I'm not used to seeing women in full-fledged nudity before. I was just… nervous, I suppose."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Well, that's always a relief to know. Now what do you say we get out of here? You're starting to get all wrinkly."  
  
Lee looked at his hands, and sure enough, the tips of his fingers had started to prune. He chuckled a little bit, and then raised himself from the water as Makino Hime stepped out. His eyes set on every detail of her skin and admiring the muscular arms and legs of her body. He too stepped out of the tub and walked to his clothes. He knelt down behind the tub, out of Makino Hime's sight and quickly dressed himself. When he stood and looked over to her, he noticed she was putting on a kimono for bed. He smiled to himself and walked over to her, helping her slip the kimono's sleek fabric up her arms.  
  
He smiled at her. "These things seem awful heavy. Why do you wear them?"  
  
He blushed and looked back at him. "Well, I have to. I am royalty after all."  
  
Lee folded the kimono over her chest, blushing softly as his hands grazed her breasts. "That most certainly is true. But you are royalty, don't you ever get to go out?"  
  
She snickered. "Go out? Alone, you mean? Ha! That's a good one. I'll have to remember to keep that one."  
  
"No, I'm serious. You mean, you never get to go anywhere alone?" She shook her head. "That's sad… so you mean those walks you take at night…"  
  
"Yep. Guards are with me. It's a real pain." She sighed and picked up a light gold colored silk belt and handed it to Lee. "Could you put this on for me?"  
  
"Sure thing." He said as he strung it around her waist. "You know, I would think that you would have a husband already."  
  
She looked back at him as he began tying the belt. "And why is that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Your age and your looks, I suppose. Why wouldn't you have a husband already?"  
  
She giggled. "All of the men around here are afraid of me."  
  
Lee looked up, surprised. "Seriously? Wow… you must have beat up a lot of people to earn that title."  
  
She nodded and turned around to face him. "Indeed I have. You ever hear of the Moon Fighter?"  
  
Lee nodded. "I have. Takato told me. We almost had a run-in with him on the way up here." He stopped a moment to think, then looked at her with amazement. "You mean… You…Beat him!?"  
  
Makino hadn't looked too surprised as she nodded nonchalantly. "Of course. Why are you so impressed? He was a weakling compared to my skills. After all, I am a princess."  
  
Lee looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, it's just that I've never heard of a woman fighting before, and I'm quite shocked, let me assure you, Makino- hime."  
  
She giggled softly, gazing at him with her violet eyes. "Look, you're a guest here, and I really see no need for formalities. You can simply call me Ruki, if I may call you by your name."  
  
Lee blushed slightly from embarrassment. "W-well, Ruki, my Family name is Lee, but you're welcome to call me Jianliang, or Jenrya if you so desire."  
  
She giggled again. "I think I like Jenrya, you don't seem like a 'Jianliang'. It's too long."  
  
He slipped on his sandals and looked at her. "Well, Ruki… I'm sure it's late, and I've got quite a ways to go… perhaps I should retire…" He turned to the door, placing his hand gently on the wood of the frame.  
  
A small hand touched the top of his softly. He looked at it curiously, then at Ruki, to whom it belonged. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ruki spoke. "Please… walk with me… I cannot sleep…"  
  
Lee looked at her curiously and then nodded, ready to oblige. He nodded to her and began to follow her as she head for a door to the outside in the back of the room. She lifted her heavy sleeves and touched the door gently with her hand, pushing it aside with great ease. Behind the door was a beautiful area with trees and flowers and species of bird he had never even dreamed of. The moonlight above lit the miniature paradise like high noon. A bridge extended over a fairly large Koi pond, which had several dozen golden and white fish swimming around within its water. The grass looked healthy and springy, good enough to play in as he had the grass at home when he was younger. He was half tempted to take a flying leap and roll around in the grass, had he not looked at Ruki, who was walking along the strip of soft wood that ran alongside the back of the palace. He hurried his feet to catch up with her.  
  
"Something's been troubling me lately…" the young princess said finally.  
  
Lee looked at her curiously. "What is it?"  
  
Ruki looked down at the ground, obviously disturbed. "Well, my mother has been arranging a marriage for me with a prince from another nearby city."  
  
Lee shrugged. "I don't see why that's so bad." Lee really had no problem with arranged marriages. Back home, he himself had been in one, but the girl whom he was supposed to marry was raped and beheaded by thieves who robbed her home.  
  
"Well," she started, "It's just that this guy is the only one who's ever beaten me in combat. I really don't like him. I don't even know his name."  
  
Lee nodded. "Well, that's never good… Is he a good guy?"  
  
She shrugged, unsure really of what she remembered of him. "I don't know… I…guess so."  
  
Lee smiled at the princess. "Then it's worth it. If he loves you and is a nice person, then I really don't see why it should matter."  
  
"Well, that's not all." Ruki continued. "I have gotten word from messengers sent from his city that he is quite the playboy… and I'm not at all sure how to change him from that. The poems he sends me are beautiful…but I'm not even sure if he is the one who wrote them. The brushstrokes seem too feminine…"  
  
"Then maybe he had someone else write it. Not all royalty likes to do everything for themselves." Lee said gently, so as not to wake the other tenants of the palace. "With you as an exception, of course."  
  
Ruki gave him a gentle smile and stepped out onto the grass. "Thank you Jenrya. I really appreciate it."  
  
He gave her one of his charming smiles in return, stepping on the grass as well. "No problem. It was my pleasure."  
  
He smiled at the grass under his sandals and kneeled down and ran his fingers through the blades. He closed his eyes and smiled as the warm air slowly raced across his skin and calmed him. He then opened his eyes again and looked up at Ruki.  
  
"You're really fortunate, you know that?" he said politely to her.  
  
She blinked at him. "Fortunate? For what?"  
  
"You're a princess and you get to live in a beautiful palace with actual grass! You have practically everything anyone would ever want!"  
  
"Except maybe love…" she said almost indistinctly, the aura around her changing to a feeling of light blue.  
  
Lee's expression turned serious. "I'm sorry… It'll come, I just know it. When you least expect it."  
  
Ruki nodded and turned her gaze to the white moon above. "I hope so, Jenrya. I don't trust you to be wrong…"  
  
Both the princess and the traveler stood under the pale light and comfort of the moon above, doing nothing but staring at the white sparkle of the stars in the sky as they gather around their mother moon. Not a word was shared until they both agreed it was time to retire. Lee wandered half- blindly to his room, barely able to see his hand in front of his face.  
  
He was awoken by a stiff kick in the stomach. He coughed loudly for a moment and looked up in shock at the boy who was standing there, in a full uniform of armor, his brown eyes glaring down at him.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have been dumb enough to trust you, foreigner…" the boy said.  
  
Doubled over, Lee coughed again, speaking in a raspy, out-of-breath voice. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" he said loudly, pointing to the space in Lee's bed next to him. "I'm not as stupid as I look."  
  
Lee turned around to see what the guard Takato had conversed with the previous night had been talking about. What he found made his heart leap to his throat.  
  
A/N: Another chapter successfully completed! Sorry for the huge length, but I felt it had to be done. Anyway, it's late, and I'm kinda tired, so I'll see you all on another fic or back here next time, okay? Oyasumi! 


End file.
